


Scales of Justice

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Karen, Confused Foggy, Episode Tag, Episode: s2e06 Regrets Only, Gen, Karen is one smart cookie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Karen claims to have figured out who Foggy's soulmate is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter basically just involves Foggy and Karen.

Foggy stops pacing outside Castle’s room when Karen finally comes out and throws his hands up in the air. “What the hell were you thinking, Karen?”  
  
“Foggy-”  
  
“Look, I get that Matt has a habit of not listening to anything I say, but you Kare, I expected more from you.”  
  
“Foggy listen-”  
  
“No, Karen. Let me finish. We’re a team and I am tired of getting benched while you and Matt go off tangent and put yourselves at risk.” Foggy’s sure he’s more pissed off at Matt than Karen but Matt wasn't here right now.  
  
Karen lets out a frustrated noise and grabs Foggy by the shoulders, “Foggy, will you shut up for a minute?! I am trying to tell you something!”    
  
“Hey, hey, hey, keep your voices down. This is a damn hospital,” Brett interrupts the two friends. “Go fight somewhere else.”  
  
Before Foggy knows it, he's dragged down the hallway by his coworker. Karen shoves Foggy into the empty room, they were in earlier and shuts the door behind them.  
  
“Whoa, okay, I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but you don’t have to murder me. Let’s talk about this for a minute,” Foggy scoffs as he takes a seat on the bed.  
  
“Foggy shut up, this is important.” Karen gives him an angry stare before she starts pacing back and forth.  
  
Okay, now Foggy was a little worried. “Kare, what’s going on?”  
  
“Foggy, did you- did you notice the area below Frank’s collarbone?”  
  
Foggy’s brows furrow as he looks at her like she’s lost her mind, “Yes, of course, Karen. That’s exactly what I was doing while standing in the middle of Frank Frigging Castle’s hospital room. I was looking at his damn clavicle because that’s the first thing you do when you meet a mass murder.” Foggy replies sarcastically.  
  
He slinks back against the bed when Karen looks like she’s about to punch him.  
  
“Foggy, I swear to god-”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Go on.”  
  
“Okay. He has a tattoo on this area between his collarbone," Karen explains and trails her fingers to the area above Foggy's chest.  
  
“Oh-kay, it’s a free country, Kare, and he’s an adult, not to mention he was in the Army. The guy probably has tattoos all over his body.”  
  
Karen groans in frustration and punches Foggy’s arm. Although it wasn’t a hard punch, Foggy still winces in pain.  
  
“Now, that you’ve stopped being an asshole, can I go on?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am”  
  
This time it was Karen’s turn to wince, “Castle keeps calling me that. I can’t decide if it’s creepy or endearing. Either way, it makes me sound like a grade school teacher.”  
  
“You look like a grade school teacher. Okay, fine, I’m done!” Foggy throws up his hand in surrender and urges her to continue.  
  
“Anyway, the tattoo is a Scale of Justice.”  
  
Foggy lets out an unamused snort at that, “Well, isn’t that ironic.”  
  
“Foggy, it’s not a regular tattoo. It’s a soulmate mark.”  
  
The attorney’s heart skips a beat and his first thought is what if Matt was Castle’s soulmate. But then he remembers that Matt already had one. “Okay? So what? Maybe his soulmate is a lawyer or a judge or hell they could even be a cop. What profession was his wife in?”  
  
“She was a stay-at-home mom,” Karen replies and then gives Foggy an odd look. Before the attorney can say anything, the blonde takes one of his hands and says, “Foggy, look. Don’t freak out okay? But what if- what if it’s you?”  
  
Foggy’s glad that he was already sitting down or else he would have fallen over. “What? What the fuck are you talking about? Why would it be me?” He shouts and pulls his hand away from her grip.  
  
“So much for not freaking out,” Karen comments and takes a seat beside him. “Look, there was something oddly familiar about it, okay? And I think the scales had a tie hanging around them.”  
  
“Jesus, Karen, that could literally be anyone. The man’s been surrounded by lawyers and cops, it could be any of them! ” Foggy argues and gives his friend an incredulous look, “Oh my god, what if it’s Brett? Brett wears a tie now”  
  
“Foggy, I have actual evidence to back up my claims. I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t.”  
  
“What evidence?”  
  
“First of all, your soulmate mark. It’s a skull, isn’t it? Ever since we’ve learned about Castle, the skull symbol has come up over and over again.”  
  
“Karen, that doesn’t mean anything. Skull is a common symbol, you know, since we all have one," Foggy points out and taps on his own head. "It doesn’t necessarily relate to him-”  
  
The blonde woman cuts him off, “No it doesn’t. But you told me that your mark has a circle on the upper left corner, and that’s where Castle was shot. The circle could represent a bullet hole. And also, the other day, you said that your whole body was burning up and in pain. That’s the same day, the Irish took Castle and tortured him. We all know that un-bonded soulmates feel each other’s distress, so you could have been in pain because he was. And finally, Castle and his family were gunned down a few weeks before the Hell’s Kitchen bombings. That means he was right here in this hospital when you were. You must have crossed paths with him but didn’t realize it.”  
  
Foggy blinks at Karen when the 30-year-old stops talking. “Karen, there are are a million other explanations for everything you just said. This doesn’t mean that Frank Castle is my soulmate.”  
  
Part of Foggy was freaking out, thinking what if Karen was right. But the other part of him, the rational part, told him that it couldn’t be true. Frank Castle could not be his soulmate.  
  
Karen groans in frustration, and stands up and starts pacing again. She dramatically throws arms in the air as she says, “There has to be a way to convince you." The woman stops short after a few seconds and gives Foggy a huge grin, “Foggy, take off your shirt.”  
  
The attorney’s eyes get comically wide at that. He yelps when his friend stomps over to him and starts taking off his suit jacket. “Kare, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
“I need to look at your mark,” Karen replies as she slaps Foggy’s hands away and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “These marks usually have initials of your soulmate hidden somewhere on them. We need to find it.”  
  
Foggy smacks Karen’s hands away and buttons his shirt again while glaring at his friend. “Karen, this is insane. I don’t even like looking at the damn thing! Besides, why are you so adamant about this? The guy’s a mass murderer and will likely be put on Death Row. Why are you trying to throw me at him?” Foggy inquires and then his look of confusion gets replaced with shock after a few seconds. “Wait, is this because you want Matt and are trying to get me out of the way? Karen, I told you I don’t have a problem with us starting a polyamorous relationship. You don’t have to get rid of me.”  
  
Karen gasps and punches him again, “I am not trying to get rid of you! I don’t even like Matt like that. How dare you?”  
  
Foggy shrugs, “Sorry. But then what’s going on?””  
  
“I just feel bad for Frank. I mean the guy has lost his whole family. He has no one. Don’t you think he deserves to know that he’s not alone has a soulmate out there?”  
  
Foggy sighs and rubs his forehead before getting off the bed, “Do you think he’d even want to know? We don’t know if he and I are soulmates. This is all speculation. If you take this misinformation to him and loses his shit, he could try and kill us both.”  
  
“He wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“You don’t know that, Karen. You barely know this guy. Look, it's horrible that he lost his family and I agree with you and Matt that there’s more going on here. But that’s it. I don’t feel anything else for him. Wouldn’t there be some sort of, I dunno, pull towards him if he was my soulmate?”  
  
“That’s not how soulmates work, Foggy. What do you feel when you look at him?”  
  
“I just told you, I don’t feel anything when I look at him.”  
  
Karen sighs and rests her soft hand on his arm, “Foggy, you do feel something. You feel scared.”  
  
“Of course, I am scared, Karen! Did you forget the part where he’s a mass murderer? Normal people such as myself are scared of people like him.”  
  
“But is that really it, though? Foggy, I’ve seen you go toe to toe with murderers and thugs without breaking a sweat. Hell, you even mouthed off Reyes who scares everyone. And you’re telling me that a guy strapped to a bed, who you know for a fact doesn’t harm innocent people, scares you?” A playful smile spreads across Karen’s face when she finishes talking. It drives Foggy a little mad because he isn’t sure what she’s talking about.  
  
“Where is this going, Karen?”  
  
“I don’t think you’re scared of him, Foggy Bear. You’re scared for him. Deep down in here-” she pokes her long index finger at his heart “-you know you won't be able to take it if he dies."  
  
A rush of anger spikes through Foggy’s body and steps away from his friend, “Karen, stop! I am with Matt and I love him. He’s my soulmate and nobody else. Especially not Frank Castle.”  
  
“I am not saying that you have to fall in love with him and leave Matt. But it wouldn’t hurt to talk to Castle, at least be his friend. It could help both of you.”  
  
“No,” Foggy replies adamantly  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an arraignment to prepare for and you have a client to talk to.”  
  
“Okay,” Karen replies and her shoulders slump as she moves to leave the room.  
  
“And Karen? Please don’t mention any of this to Castle or Matt for that matter.”  
  
“Whatever you say, boss,” Karen spits out and slams the door behind her.

 


End file.
